disney_animalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Africa
Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. At about 30.2 million square kilometers (11.7 million square miles) including adjacent islands, it covers six percent of the Earth's total surface area and 20.4 percent of the total land area. With 1.1 billion people as of 2013, it accounts for about 15% of the world's human population. The continent is surrounded by the Mediterranean Sea to the north, both the Suez Canal and the Red Sea along the Sinai Peninsula to the northeast, the Indian Ocean to the southeast, and the Atlantic Ocean to the west. The continent includes Madagascar and various archipelagos. It has 54 fully recognized sovereign states ("countries"), nine territories and two de facto independent states with limited or no recognition.Africa's population is the youngest among all the continents; 50% of Africans are 19 years of age or younger. The continent is also home to a vast array of wildlife, such as gorillas, elephants, baboons, zebras, ostriches, giraffes, vultures, rhinos, leopards, hippos, cheetahs, crocodiles, hyenas, lemurs, lions and meerkats. Wildlife Mammals Hedgehogs latest.png|African Pygmy/Four-Toed Hedgehog (Atelerix albiventris) Golden Mole TLG.png|Golden Mole (Chrysochloridae) Bats 790.png|Botswana Long-Eared Bat (Laephotis botswanae) Primates (Monkeys, Apes, and Lemurs) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) Normal_TLG_S1_E8_0073.jpg|Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2756.jpg|Angolan Colobus (Colobus angolensis) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-373.jpg|Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-277.jpg|Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg|Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) Adviseconfusedchimpanzees.png|Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) Zugor.jpg|Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) Tarzan (1999) Gorillas.jpg|Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) Lion Guard Lemurs.png|Golden Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur aureus) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4150.jpg|Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) NedJedandFred.jpg|Drill (Mandrillus leucophaeus) Koba in Ape Village.png|Bonobo/Pygmy Chimpanzee (Pan Paniscus) Big-baboon-img-bb.png|Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) Goril thelionking.jpg|Eastern Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla beringei graurei) Pangolins Pangolins-tlg.png|Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) Rabbits, Hares, and Pikas Fulisnewfamily-p2_(97).png|Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) Rodents Porcupinebrothers.png|African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) Rufus the Naked mole rat.jpeg|Naked Mole Rat lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-466.jpg|African pygmy mouse Huggles.jpeg Gopher eyes wide open.jpg Canines Dog,_Cape_Hunting_(The_Lion_King_II-_Simba's_Pride).jpg|African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) Babysitter-bunga_(6).png|Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) latest.jpg|Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) Finnick Zootopia Render.png|Fennec Fox Mustelids Bunga_the_Honey_Badger.png|Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) LG_Otter.png|African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) Cevits and Genets Fulisnewfamily-p2 (101).png|Common Genet (Genetta genetta) Meerkats and Mongooses lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg|Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) Mongooses.png|Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) Hyenas and Aardwolves 1000px-Lionking-disneyscreencaps_com-8584.jpg|Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg|Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) 2016-07-20-21_45_49.png|Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) Felines Maleserval.png|Serval (Leptailurus serval) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg|African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|East African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg|Masai Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) Junglecubs-s02ep006-cat-with-long-ears.jpg|Caracal (Caracal caracal) Elephants, Hyraxs, Aardvarks, & Elephant Shrews lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-175.jpg|African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2111.jpg|African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyctolis) Hyrax.png|Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) Normal TLG S1 E10 0019.jpg|Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) TLK 2019 Sengi.png|Black and Rufous Elephant Shrew (Rhynchocyon petersi) Horses, Donkeys, and Zebras lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg|Grevy's zebra (Equus grevyi) Rhinoceroses lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-10.jpg|Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5097.jpg|Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) Pigs TLGForest_Hog.png|Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.jpg|Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) Hippopotamuses TLK_Hippo.png|Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) Camelids Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5437.jpg|Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) Giraffids lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-99.jpg|Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-38.jpg|Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) Bovids TLK_Nyala.png|Nyala (Tragelaphus angasi) 562.png|Bushbuck (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps com-3869.jpg|Blue Wildebeest(Connochaetes taurinus) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1978.jpg|Sable Antelope (Hippopotrangus niger) lion-king-disneyscreencaps_com-86.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) 0494E45F-50D3-43E4-B9EB-2EBFDA317459.png|Dik-dik lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-13.jpg|Topi lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-222.jpg|Greater Kudu lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-274.jpg|East African Oryx Normal TLG S1 E10 0454.jpg|Impala Normal TLG S1 E3 0114.jpg|Gemsbok 7Bi.gif|Red Lechwe Synaspids EdwardRHero.jpeg|Moschops† Birds, Non-Avian Dinosaurs, & Pterosaurs Sauropods & Prosauropods Fantasia Massospondylus.png|Massospondylus carinatus† Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg|Giraffatitan brancai† Theropods Outta Time Spinosaurus.jpg|Spinosaurus aegyptiacus† TSTTF-Reptilius-1.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus† Hornbills, oxpeckers, waterfowls and other birds tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-2916.jpg|Oxpecker lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-4900.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1887.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1646.jpg|Red-billed hornbill TLK 1994 Birds.jpeg Normal TLG S1 E8 0344.jpg|African Black Duck TLK 2019 Parrot.png|African Grey Parrot Birds of Prey Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4855.jpg|Ruppel's Vulture Tarzan Eagle.png|African Fish Eagle bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps_com-9671.jpg|Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpeg|Tawny Eagle (Aquila rapax) Hayabusa the falcon.jpeg|Peregrine Falcon Tarzan2-disneyscreencaps com-3896.jpg|Lappet-faced vulture Flamingoes Greater-flamingo-the-lion-king.jpg|Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) Fowls Peafowl, Indian (The Lion King 1.5).jpg|Congo Peafowl Guinea Fowls Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-138.jpeg|Vulterine Guineafowl Penguins Qeqeq.png|Africa Penguin(Spheniscus demersus) Pigeons and Doves alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-1272.jpg|Dodo Bird† Ratites Ostrich-the-lion-king.jpg|Ostrich (Strutiho camelus) Storks & Egrets Tarzan Saddle-Billed Stork.png|Saddle-Billed Stork Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Marabou Stork Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-6954.jpg Fantasia 2000 Shoebills.png Cranes Lion King 2019 Crane.png|Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) Reptiles Lizards Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2702.jpg|Panther Chameleon lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3777.jpg|Jackson's chameleon Crocodilians Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1949.jpg|Nile Crocodile tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-2782.jpg|West African crocodile Monitor Lizards Snakes lion-king2-disneyscreencaps_com-6916.jpg|African Rock Python (Python sebae) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-2778.jpg|Gabboon Viper Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-2902.jpg|Ball Python Turtles TLK2SP tortoise.png|Leopard tortoise Amphibians Frogs 2).jpg|African Bull Frog Fishes Cichilids Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg Mudskippers Amphibia Mudskipper.jpg Insects and Arachnids Insects Lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-8629 (1).jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg Normal TLG S1 E8 0252.jpeg Arachnids Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6068.jpg Sumu-img.png Mollusks Snails Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5551.jpg Category:Continents